


The Tale of Struggling Not to Love Your Ex, as told by Rick Grimes

by chainbreaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainbreaker/pseuds/chainbreaker
Summary: A drabble series that follows Rick Grimes, and his interactions with his former husband Negan. Negan's cheated, and lied, but Rick finds that he's still very much in love with his ex husband, and that it's horribly frustrating.





	1. Two Divorces

He's been cheated on twice in his life, and it's an embarrassing realization to accept, but at least he still has his two kids. Both of them are from his first marriage, his marriage to Lori had lasted long, but they fell out of love rather quickly, maybe that's the downside of marrying your high school sweetheart.

Rick's not really sure anymore.

Lori had cheated on him with Shane when Carl was five years old, and after that she had moved out, and ignored Rick.

Carl never saw his mother again.

And that's right when he met Negan, the second person he had married, and the last person he had been forced to divorce.

It had been at a seedy bar after a long night on the job, after downing a shit ton of drinks Rick had run into a burly man wearing a leather jacket, and all too cocky smile.

Negan had bought him a drink, and they had proceeded to fuck in the bathroom.

One year later and they were married, and it had been Negan who had gone and fucked it up after seven years of marriage.

Rick remembers kicking him out of the house with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Never again.


	2. Carl Grimes and Sports

Rick remembers when Carl had turned ten, and had requested that he be enlisted in some sort of sport.

And Negan had been more than excited to figure out which one it'd be that Carl stuck to no matter what, after all, he was Negan's step son. 

Despite his fear of Carl getting hurt, and possibly breaking a limb kicking a soccer ball, or swinging a baseball bat, he had said yes, on the agreement that Negan would be the one paying the medical bills if anything went remotely wrong with Carl's wellbeing. 

Negan had picked Carl up, and set him on his shoulders, excitedly fist pumping, "fuck yeah Rick, you aren't going to fucking regret this."

Rick had scolded Negan for his language, but smiled fondly once he was alone.

Negan was great with his son.

And Rick couldn't ask for anything better.


	3. Negan's Smile

Rick had always been terrible at expressing his feelings, which was why Lori had left him to begin with, but there had been something about Negan that had made him feel as if he could open up about everything in his life.

It was Negan's smile that had done it.

And boy does Negan smile in a plethora of different ways, but Rick's favorite had been the one reserved for him and no one else.

Instead of a sneering grin or seductive smirk Rick had received shy smiles or goofy grins.

He missed Negan's smile the most.


	4. Unfaithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no real order to these drabbles, they jump around. Sometimes they will be in the present, or Rick remembering stuff during his marriage to Negan.

Rick remembers when he discovered that Negan had been cheating on him, the image is ingrained in his mind whenever he sees or thinks of his former husband.

It had been a late night at the police station, Rick had taken a bit longer to run to the store and pickup Negan's favorite red wine as a surprise.

What he hadn't expected to discover when he stepped into his home was a pair of high heels and women's clothing scattered around his home.

Going up to their room had been the worst decision of his life.

Seeing Negan fuck a woman on their bed caused him to drop the wine bottle and burst into tears.

He'd never forget how Negan never came after him that night.

He hadn't cared.


End file.
